


That Bastard John

by FanFic_Killah_SparkleUnicorn



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFic_Killah_SparkleUnicorn/pseuds/FanFic_Killah_SparkleUnicorn
Summary: Garfield wrestles with his lack of dinner but discovers a secret that makes his stomach growl. To Be Continued
Kudos: 2





	That Bastard John

Sadly this wasn’t the first time he’d have to eat dinner alone. That bastard John left that morning with only a note on the counter. “Garfield, there is a frozen lasagna dethawing in the fridge, I'll be back late. Please don't break anything”. What a useless person, and what a trivial gesture. A single frozen lasagna? Garfield ate it cold about fifteen minutes after discovering the note. It didn’t even make a dent in his ravenous appetite. 

His orange fur felt downy to the touch as the large orange cat caressed his gurgling stomach. Spending a good hour raiding the pantry the only sustenance available was an almost empty box of ritz crackers. That only succeeded in throwing him into a rage that would have amazed the ancient Norse berzerkers. In a fit, he had thrown open cupboard doors and practically scratched through the refrigerator door. The only other food was a dented can of black beans which he might be tempted to try. Too bad can opener are nearly impossible to use without thumbs. 

Surveying the disaster in the kitchen Garfield sighed. “I really do hate Mondays” he said to himself. The kitchen gave “mess” a new meaning, assuming the word even applied to this level of cat-like destruction. Ah well, there was always a way to blame it on Odie before John returned. 

Kicking an errant box of dried pasta, it flew across the floor a little too hard shattering against a turned-over drawer. Dried noodles sprayed over the contents with that familiar clicking sound. Pens mixed with rubber bands that combined with scraps of paper from previous horrible notes John attempted to leave. Did he really think them reassuring?

Just then something caught Garfield's eye. His heavy lids opened with a jolt as if a normal cat had spotted a mouse. This could change everything. Yes, a small bit of muted green peeked through the battlefield of office suppled. 

A smile formed on his face as a sandpaper tongue slipped out and grated over yellow lips. The gears were turning in his mind and Garfield knew that a feast was eminent.


End file.
